<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Memory by PhoenixDowner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091404">Wings of Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner'>PhoenixDowner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Memories, One Heart (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Romance, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the years go by, Sora and Kairi add more and more feathers to their wings. Each feather represents a new memory, and sometimes it's nice to relax and be reminded of their time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings of Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The longer Sora was with Kairi, the more powerful One Heart became. The moments they spent together became memories, those memories became feathers, and those feathers made their wings bigger and bigger. </p><p>When they were fighting, they couldn’t get a good look at the feathers, but Kairi always liked to examine them afterwards. Usually when they were back home and unwinding from their travels. Their little island paradise on Destiny Islands was nice and private, and honestly, it was the best financial decision they’d made since they’d tied the knot. That and investing munny with Uncle Scrooge. </p><p>Sora was lying on the couch, arms behind his neck as the evening breeze blew in from the open windows. Destiny Islands was hot in the summer, and their little island was no exception. Munny was still kinda tight right now, so the only A/C were some fans and the breezes nature provided. His t-shirt had been discarded the moment they’d walked through the door, and a cold glass of water plus a whole lot of sweating were cooling him down, finally. </p><p>Kairi waltzed into the living room, and she was wearing the discarded t-shirt in question. She hadn’t wasted any time getting out of her stuffy clothes, either. While she always looked great no matter what, there was something special about her lounging around the house in his clothes, and he always loved it when she did it. </p><p>He held his arms out. “Come here, I wanna cuddle.” </p><p>“In this heat?” she said with a giggle. “We’ll burn right up!” </p><p>“Then we can go for a swim first.”</p><p>Their house was close to the beach, the only house on this entire island. It was one of the smaller islands that made up their world, and they loved living here. It was their own private hideaway, their own special retreat.</p><p>Kairi clicked her tongue and wagged her finger. “Uh-uh, not yet.”</p><p>Huh? She almost never said no to spending time together. Especially because both of his suggestions would be excellent for cooling down. He scowled and pouted, and that just made her giggle more. </p><p>“We haven’t checked something very important yet, remember?” she said, trying her best to sound stern. “Then we can cool down.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” </p><p>He made room for her on the couch, and she sat down next to him. Theoretically, this would also be easier to do if he was facing away from Kairi, because then she could see his whole wing. But she preferred it when he was facing her. That way she could look in his eyes as she touched his feathers and smiled at the new memories she’d discovered. He loved seeing her reactions, too, loved witnessing the awe and wonder on her face, the smiles and giggles, the quiet moments where she got emotional and he did, too. </p><p>He sat on the bed, and she joined him. When they were comfortably positioned, he reached for her hand again. “One heart,” he said softly, and he felt his wing sprout from his back as he watched Kairi’s sprout from hers. She smiled as she stroked his wing with her free hand, softly caressing the feathers as she admired the happy memories on display. </p><p>“I always love seeing what your treasured memories are,” she said. </p><p>“What our treasured memories are,” he corrected. “Your memories are just as precious to me.” </p><p>Her eyes softened, and she squeezed his hand. “Let’s find the new ones, okay?”</p><p>He nodded, and together they looked for the new memories. A few made them blush, a few made them smile, a few made them laugh, a few made them tear up a little, but their favorite one was from several nights ago. To celebrate their anniversary, they’d renewed their vows on the Play Island with paopu fruit, sharing it with each other just like they had all those years ago. Nothing elaborate or complex, just a simple reminder of their vow that said more than any big party or celebration ever could. </p><p>Seeing Kairi be so moved by the memory as she witnessed it through his eyes, and getting a little teary himself as he got to see it through hers, too, he felt the urge to reenact it. </p><p>“I’ll keep you safe,” he said, lifting his hand to her cheek so he could caress it. No matter how many years had passed and how many feathers were added to their wings, that would always be his mantra. </p><p>“Let me keep you safe,” she echoed. And she had. She’d saved him so many times. And when she caught his hand and kissed it, he felt like swooning. Part of it was the heat, yeah, but he was also just a big romantic sap at heart, so of course he was gonna be moved by his wife wooing him. </p><p>Kairi looked at his wing again and smiled. “Looks like there’s a new memory,” she said as she found the feather and showed it to him. </p><p>“Looks like there is,” he said as he grinned and rubbed noses with her. “And there can be even more if you’d like. How about that evening swim?”</p><p>Her smile got bigger, and she kissed him. “I’d like that very much,” she murmured afterwards, then giggled and yanked him to his feet. “The sea’s bound to be cooler than the house is.” </p><p>That was the great thing about their memories, about their wings. While many of them were created during life-changing moments, there were still a lot that showed up during the ordinary days they’d spent together. Even though most of their adventuring was behind them and their travels now were to help them make munny, being with Kairi was worth it. She made everything special. And a stable, steady life spent together was just the rest they needed after all their years of work. </p><p>And as they rested in each other’s arms that night, Sora kissed her head and sighed. This, too, would soon become a memory, another feather in their wings, but he would enjoy the moment while it lasted. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved the idea of Sora and Kairi sitting down and looking at their feathers together, so I decided to write this story. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>